Apocalypse Heavy Hovertanks
The Apocalypse Heavy Hovertanks (AHH), also known as the Heavy Assault Tanks (HAT) or Lion Tanks to the C.C.C., are part of the Apocalypse Tank Family from Imperial Armored Fighting Systems. Design and role These heavy Hovertanks were made to last in battle, taking Incredible amount of damage in the battlefield. Their role is to eliminate enemy tanks at a far range, similar to behaving like a sniping tank. They can also excel at brawling with other tanks at medium thanks to their thick armor making them one of the most formidable ground vehicles in the T.E.W.. The first model, AHH A1 or Hovertank A1, the C.C.C. nicknamed it the and HAT1 and Lion 1, had a thick multilayered Titanium Reactive Composite Armour 65–270 mm. It's also protected by a Energy Shield that focuses on the back of the tank, around it's fusion generator. The main weapon is a 95mm coilgun that can be charged to rip through tough C.C.C. armored vehicles and a 8mm tri-barrel plasma turret and can shoot ball mines at enemy infantry around the sides. Unfortunately for it's protection and defense, it sacrificed speed and maneuverability. The top speed is 80 mph. The AHH B1 or HAT1B or Lion 1B, is the late production model of the AHH A1. It improves the Armor 75 - 285mm, 98mm coilgun, speed 92 mph and replaces the 8mm tri-barrel plasma turret with a 12mm coilgun turret. In conjunction with ball mines, the AHH B1 can deploy land mines. The AHH 2 or Lion 2 is greatly improved over the previous models. The more thicker 85 - 305mm, two 120mm coilguns and improve speed, 113 mph. It also has a 65 centimeters Heated Tank Ram that heats up with plasma tech and punctures lesser tanks' armors though it was rarely used. The tank can have an optional 13mm plasma turret. In the back of the AHH 2 there's a hidden auto laser 9mm turret to take out infantry. To make the tank less expensive, they removed the energy shield. Armament AHH A1 * 95mm coilgun * 8mm tri-barrel plasma turret * ball mines AHH B1 * 98mm coilgun * 12mm coilgun turret * ball mines * land mines AHH 2 * two 120mm coilguns * optional 13mm plasma turret * hidden auto laser 9mm turret * ball mines * land mines * 65 centimeters Heated Tank Ram History 2405 AHH1 A1 entered development and construction 2407 Helghast Empire deploys the first Heavy Hovertanks to it's Army Units. 2407 AHH B1 entered development and construction 2408 Helghast Empire creates a heavy tank battalion just for the AHHs, the 1st Red Lions Battalion. 2409 Helghast Empire deploys the AHH B1 to it's Army Units. 2409 AHH 2 entered development and construction 2410 Enters the T.E.W. and all the AHH series that were made see's action for the first time. 2412 AHH 2 is finally released in the Helghast Army and see's action in the T.E.W. for the first time After the war, the 79,361 AHH tanks remaining were made to patrol wide open lands on Helghan Worlds. They were used more again in the Imperial Civil War. Trivia * The reason the C.C.C. later nicknamed the AHH series the Lions is because they first fought the tanks with the 1st Red Lions Battalion numerous times early in the war thus the soldiers called them Lion Tanks. However they were first nicknamed the Heavy Assault Tanks or HAT by high ranking C.C.C. Officers. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Hovertanks